The wind that carries you home
by Loreyulia
Summary: The wind brings with it a man, who had gone out into the world to find answers. He returns to the place which he despises, all for the sake of one promise- because there might be one man, still there waiting for his return.
1. Part One: A Welcoming Kiss

**The wind that carries you home**

 **Part one: A welcoming kiss**

The wind was high, whispering its breath across the arid landscape. Dry, crumbling clay cliffs gradually gave way to sparse, brittle patches of grass. The earth was healing, slowly repairing the jagged scar left in the Wall's destruction.

You could hear the crying of the wild dogs, still carried upon the wind; but at least the scent of refuse and decay was not as prevalent. The city lay sprawled out before him, dim lights wavering in the distance. Only a few years gone, but the once decrepit pock mark of West Block showed significant improvement. Nezumi wondered briefly, how much of it was Shion's doing. The thought made him smile, just the smallest fraction.

Night was falling, the sun sinking lazily below the horizon.

Nezumi halted, his heavy boots scuffing softly across the few blades of grass that had struggled to the surface. He looked down, admiring the sight. After all these years, this barren land was finally beginning to fight back. It rebelled against the decimated wall, and all it once stood for. He tried not to laugh, but a few bitter snickers slipped out.

His chest felt constricted, as though some one had reached inside and took hold of his heart and _squeezed_ until he could hardly bare it. He closed his eyes against the world, and breathed in deeply; exhaling the bitterness from his lungs with an agitated sigh. With a gentle rasp, his eyelashes rose; like a curtain ascending before a play.

Nezumi's cool, grey eyes fixed on the blood red horizon; the color reminiscent of two crimson orbs he cherished, and missed so dearly. There was only one reason, only one promise- one person who could make him come back to this place. It stiffened his resolve, and with a quiet scraping sound of rubber soles against crusty dirt, Nezumi continued his journey into the new, and unknown streets of the former West Block.

Nezumi should not have been quite so surprised at the sight that greeted him once he returned to his old home. He half expected it to be ransacked, left abandoned and demolished; completely stripped of the musty books, and warm memories it held. However, he was proven wrong; so utterly, joyously wrong.

The craggy concrete wall that shielded the stairs which lead down to the bunker, was dotted with dozens of potted plants. Verdant emerald greenery, and bright purple flowers exploded across the wall and the ground below. The plants were hale, and hearty; a great amount of time and love devoted to keeping them alive in this desolate wasteland.

It wasn't the abundant flora that caught his attention however. No, that honor belonged to the young man not more than a yard away.

The setting sun bathed Shion's snowy hair in hues of gold and amber. Even from a distance, Nezumi could tell that his friend had grown quite a bit taller in his absence. Pride swelled in him, seeing Shion had grown into a fine man. He even looked like he had gained a fair amount of muscle.

A metal watering can, shaped childishly like a goldfish and painted in bright orange, shiny paint was tipped forward in Shion's hands. The remnants of sunlight glinted and sparkled with the drops of water that fell from the watering can, to nourish the loamy soil of a particularly large fern. A soft, content smile perched upon Shion's lips.

Nezumi practically felt his skin warm at the sight, his pulse thudding at an uncomfortable velocity. He stopped suddenly, close enough now that he could hear the soft, off key voice of his friend, as he sang a familiar tune.

" _The wind is sweeping souls away- people are snatching hearts away._

 _Oh Earth! Oh, rain and wind! Oh heaven! Oh, light!_

 _Put an end to everything here, and live here."_

Shion's gentle voice carried on the wind, his back turned now as he bent over a box of pale blue flowers. The song prickled at Nezumi. The last time it was sung, from his own lips, Shion's eyes had been muddy and lifeless. He still could recall the red flower of Shion's life's blood blossomed across his shirt. His healthy, warm skin turned cold and rigid.

A shiver ran through Nezumi, that had nothing to do with the night time chill that was starting to set in.

Shion continued to sing, his scratchy, underused vocals falling and rising with the wind.

"You need more practice, my ears are burning in horror at how you are butchering that song," Nezumi declared, his voice as mocking and fond as ever.

Shion jolted so suddenly, that the watering can tumbled to the ground; the liquid spilling, and seeping out into a wide array across the hard packed dirt. "Nezumi?!" He cried out, standing and turning around in the blink of an eye. It warmed Nezumi right down to his very bones, that Shion looked so utterly amazed to see him

"Looks like you've made yourself at home." Sauntering forward, Nezumi stopped a few feet away from his friend. A smirk struggled to stay hidden, when he noticed he was still taller than Shion by a few inches.

The plum wine shadow of dusk ripened Shion's crimson eyes; and they flashed like precious rubies under the rising moon. His gaze was soft, the lines around his eyes slightly crinkled with joy."Nezumi..." He breathed the name, moving toward the slim, dark figure of his friend.

All at once, Nezumi found himself caught up in a tight embrace; Shion's sun-warmed hair pressed just beneath his chin- the man's face nestled against his chest. He breathed deep the scent of wind and sun, of spicy earth and _home_ ; all the things that Shion was, and is.

The strong pair of arms wrapped about Nezumi's slender waist tightened; Shion pressing his body flush against his. With a soft huff, Nezumi placed his chin atop the snowy crown of hair below him; and he smiled. For the first time in a number of years, he felt at peace.

He felt the clutch of fingers at his shirt front, the display a silent, childish plea for "never make me let this go again". Nezumi wasn't sure he could keep that kind of promise, so he kept his thoughts to himself. For now, at least.

With an embarrassed chuckle, Shion eventually pulled away- still only a hairs breadth away from Nezumi. He looked up, a tender ache brimming from his expressive features.

Nezumi felt his heart leap up into his throat at the sight; and he tried in vain to swallow it back down. And he did not flinch, did not pull away when Shion tipped up, placing the softest kiss upon his lips.

As all their shared kisses had been, it was achingly chaste and short lived, before Shion parted from him once more. Nezumi recognized the flickering heat that sizzled through his veins; the rush of chemicals in his brain that would make it hard to think of little else than the man before him, and all the things left unsaid.

A familiar smirk settled on his lips, Nezumi whispered with a teasing edge in his voice, "What was that kiss for, this time?"

Shion broke their intense eye contact, his gaze falling down to his hands; which were cradling Nezumi's tenderly between their chests. The alabaster fringe of his hair hid his expression. His grip tightened around Nezumi's, and he lifted his head to meet his eyes again.

"To welcome you home, Nezumi." He looked uncertain, because he knew that they both knew, Nezumi could not promise to stay. He was certain however, that the man standing before him needed to know, that together they would always have a home to come back to.

Shion's firm resolve shone through his burning gaze and his stiffened chin. That this time, he wouldn't let Nezumi go so easily.

Nezumi laughed, his deep voice rushing away with the wind. He couldn't help it. After all this time, it was not he who helped shape Shion into the man he was today. It was that city. It was the revelation of truth, that changed him. And though Nezumi still had his fears, that Shion had lost an innocence not easily regained, he knew that the man he had grown to love was still standing before him.

Laughter cut off abruptly, Nezumi looked into Shion's eyes with a severity that would normally unsettle others. But not Shion, it never really had with him. "It's good to be home, Shion."

A bright smile blossomed across Shion's face, and he nodded his acknowledgement. That even though right now he did not have the answers to his questions- and maybe he never would- he had Nezumi. He had the home they had built together, he had the memories of quiet evenings reading by gas lamps. The welcoming smell of bubbling soup, and the snuffling squeaks of all the little rats that ran about.

Right now, they had one another once again. In laughter, in tears and anger. In love. It was all the two of them, broken and disillusioned as they were, could ever ask for. They both smiled, walking toward the steps that led down to their safe haven; shut away from the rest of the world

Nezumi clasped Shion's hand, just a little tighter. The thank you for still being here, left unspoken.

 _ **E/N: Keep in mind I have not read the novels, so canonically I don't know how the series truly ends. So think of this as an A/U, or how I want the series to end (because I'm an angst riddled sap). If you would like to see a second part, feel free to pm or leave a comment on what you would like to see happen. If you'd like a sex scene, or just fluff- maybe straight out hashing things over between them. I'll take everything you say into consideration. If you guys like it the way it is, I'll change it to complete.**_

 _ **Until later, thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **Love Loreyulia.**_


	2. Part Two: Cradled in my hands

**The wind that carries you home**

 **Part two: Cradled in my hand**

 _ **A/N: here is the second part to the series, and it picks up right after the events from the previous part. This time it is in Shion's perspective. And the rating is being bumped up to T for now. :) Enjoy!**_

Cold, damp earth set a preternatural chill into Shion's bones. As the bunker door swung shut on its rusty hinges, the underground swallowed them up. It was quiet and still in this dank, oppressive tunnel, and Shion smiled. His sweaty palm twitched pleasantly against Nezumi's warm, textured skin.

This was right- this felt as natural as breathing. This all consuming adoration.

The two of them traversed the murky, familiar hall until they reached the specific door that lead to their once shared inner sanctum. "I hope you haven't tidied the place up too much while I was gone," Nezumi's voice was lofty, the charisma dripping from every syllable, "otherwise I'll never be able to find a damn thing again."

Shion chuckled, joy bubbling in his stomach like effervescent champagne; all bright, and crisp and making his thoughts spin in a love drunk dance. "Don't worry, I was able to show a little restraint," he quipped cheekily, looking up at Nezumi's elegant face. Shion could barely discern any notable features in the darkness; but the pearlescent glow of his silver eyes could not be shrouded.

"Hn," the older man scoffed, pushing air through his nose and making a rather undignified sound. Nothing else was said, and they made their way into the room in silence.

Regretfully Nezumi let go of his hand, and shuffled about; turning on the gas lamp that sat dusty and unused upon the coffee table. The room flickered into existence, the blurry outlines sharpening and mellowing out with the golden light.

Truth be told, Shion rarely came down here ever since Nezumi left for those few years. Though he was at peace with the man's decision, it still didn't mean that the memories of this place weren't painful... and Shion wasn't much of a masochist.

He watched the light cast Nezumi's pale face in twisted shadows. Shion wondered what he was thinking, as his stormy silver eyes surveyed the room. Hardly anything had been moved since their separation; the only tell tale differences were the updated furnishings Shion had moved in, in the hopes that Nezumi would soon change his mind and come _home_.

But years had passed instead, and with each month falling away like the leaves of a tree, Shion had started to lose hope.

It shocked him the first time it happened, sat up late at night in his new apartment in the slowly reconstructed city formally known as No. 6. He had been re-reading Hamlet for what must have been the seventh time now, and as he closed the faded, ink smudged pages his thoughts irrevocably turned to Nezumi. Normally such recollections were fond, and warm. However this time, two years into the man's absence, it left nothing but a bitter, cold ache in his chest.

It was unlike him to dwell upon such negative emotions; but ever since the Correctional Facility- ever since he killed a man in cold blood- he had not been the same. His unexpected anger twisted and writhed beneath his skin, making his blood run hot. After all of that, Nezumi hadn't even given him the courtesy of a proper goodbye. A goodbye filled with wanton kisses, and torrid desire. No declaration of feelings, dramatic and sappy enough to grace the Stages.

Instead he received a chaste kiss; Nezumi's delicate touch whispered across his chin, his lips an ethereal dream that dissipated as soon as he opened his eyes.

And then he hated himself for hating Nezumi; and he curled his knees protectively against his chest. Shion had sobbed himself raw that night, but after that, his tears had all dried up for good.

The outdoor garden had been a whim; a compromise as it were. Since it was... painful going inside, Shion decided instead to spruce up the outside. It started with asters, and soon juniper trees followed, diligently shaped in traditional bonsai fashion. The ferns and tulips came later, and the newest addition had been a vibrant row of forget me nots; a subtle unspoken hint if ever Nezumi decided to come back around.

Every other day Shion would ride his motorized scooter out to the former West Block. He would start each venture by visiting Inukashi and all his scruffy dogs. The boy had not changed much over the years, though his harsh tongue did not lash out quite so often. But there were times where Shion would be crouched by the natural spring, washing the dirt and fleas out of the dogs' shaggy coats; and he would look up, to find Inukashi's brown eyes full of unreserved pity.

Shion never said anything, but deep down he _hated_ catching a glimpse of the Dog keeper's special brand of kindness. After all, it was the kind of look one would give to a pet who you knew was slowly dying of some incurable disease... and that maybe it was best to just put it out of its misery. Those days always had him leaving the ruined inn, with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Some times he would even stop by Rikiga-san's place, and give him the baked goods his mother would send along. Such visits were always filled with tearful fawning, and the man's pitiful pining. He would never let Shion leave his house hungry though, and after a few shots of sake Rikiga-san would blabber on about how precious Shion was to him. The man might have been a degenerate lush, but he had good intentions buried deep beneath the rubble of his broken heart. And no matter what, Shion would never hesitate to call this man, friend.

The days would inevitably end the same; with Shion tending to his thriving garden and then him sitting upon the crumbling ruins- his gaze trained forever on the horizon. Nezumi's dark figure never appeared, and as soon as the moon rose high in the black sky, Shion would head home with a heavy heart.

Nezumi had once said that he was the one who was destined to wait. It was just in his personality to do so.

But now, here was the man he had not been able to banish from his thoughts from the moment he left; drifting with the wind and into his life like he always had.

Shion smiled brightly, his friends back turned to him so he did not see his jubilant expression. Nezumi had not forgotten his promise. He had not forgotten Shion.

How could he ask for more?

* * *

They sat back on the plush couch, in companionable silence. The evening was ripening, and Shion could feel the tired sting grating against his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in the twin sized bed, and sleep ensconced in Nezumi's solid embrace. To nuzzle his nose into the man's chest and breathe deep his scent.

"Sleepy head," he heard Nezumi croon fondly, the warmth that rounded out his deep voice sent shivers across Shion's skin. He chanced a glance in his direction, and was momentarily stunned by the deep emotions that burdened Nezumi's gaze.

Shion swallowed heavily, a slight clench to his jaw. It was obvious that Nezumi still cared for him... but it didn't appease the jealousy he felt. He had no proof, but a man as handsome and enigmatic as Nezumi would never be deprived from a surplus of lovers.

His fingers gripped uselessly at his pants legs as an outlet for his strange emotions. He had no right to be jealous over some thing like that... Nezumi wasn't exactly _his_ , he was free to sleep with who ever he wanted to. Still...

"Did you..." Shion began, tone hard and tinged with uncontrollable bitterness, "did you have... sex with any one while you were... away?" This conversation was stilted, and made awkward by the envious way in which he spoke.

He couldn't bare to look at Nezumi, to gauge his reaction to this unexpected shift in mood. _Stupid..._ Shion berated himself, willing his maelstrom of emotions to subside.

The last thing he expected was to hear Nezumi's laughter; a sound that filled the empty spaces of the room, and all of the places Shion had begun to think were hollow inside himself.

"You know Shion," Nezumi stopped and chortled, his eyes screwed shut and his lips pulled so wide his teeth showed, "I never pegged you as the jealous sort. Then again, you _did_ almost beat that deadbeat journalist half to death when he suggested I whore myself out for him. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

Nezumi swept a thoughtful glance along the length of Shion's trembling frame, from the top of his snowy head, to the tips of his smart dress shoes; and then back up to settle on the man's burning crimson eyes.

"Nezumi..." he griped, his scowl indicating that he wasn't appreciating the teasing.

"Relax," Nezumi relented, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "You don't have to worry, it seems I have a thing for air headed genuises; and those aren't as easy to come by as you'd think." He ended his confession with a flirty wink.

Shion refused to acknowledge the fluttering in his stomach.

"Did you?" the mood turned suddenly serious once more, Nezumi's question hanging heavily between them.

At first Shion didn't understand what was being asked of him. His puzzlement must have shown clearly enough on his face because Nezumi started to laugh again. For some reason it made him blush this time, since he had the faintest inkling that Nezumi was making fun of him.

"I'm taking that as a 'no'," Nezumi stated, suddenly shifting his torso sideways and leaning closer to Shion. He smirked, his gaze turning predatory, Shion felt. It was the kind of look he was accustomed to seeing on the man's delicate face when he was making some one squirm and beg.

"So," Nezumi breathed out the word, his voice soft and husky. He leaned further into Shion's personal space, and the weight of his gaze sent pleasant shivers down his spine. "You're still a virgin then, aren't you?"

As arbitrary as the question was, coming from Nezumi's full, pink lips it sounded much more sinful than it should have.

"Y-yes," Shion stammered, the situation finally becoming clear to him. Nezumi had said that he hadn't had sex with any one while he was away, and neither had he. They had stayed faithful to one another, when they didn't really have to.

Shion trembled, when Nezumi's hot, moist breath fanned across his neck; right above the twisting snake like scar the man always seemed to admire. "You're so stupid," the words were spoken against his skin. Shion could feel the smooth, cool texture of the lips against his neck; the warm, wet spit left behind.

He did his very best not to whimper from all the need pressurizing inside him. Instead, he took a calming, albeit shaky breath and replied, "What did I do now?"

Nezumi turned his face so his mouth was no longer in contact with Shion's skin. His inky hair feathered across his shoulder though, leaving a ticklish sensation there. "You could have had sex with some one. I wouldn't have cared."

Except his acerbic tone spoke otherwise.

Shion smiled to himself. "Same goes for you then," he quipped, enjoying the simple closeness of Nezumi's being.

There was a sigh puffed against his mint green button up; a sound of Nezumi clearly admitting defeat. "You're right," he replied dryly, "I could have. But no matter how sexually frustrated I got, I couldn't stomach the thought of fucking some one else."

An unwelcome pang of arousal flared between Shion's clenched together thighs at the dirty way the term 'fucking' made him feel. It was carnal, and hot...

Of course Nezumi would notice such a thing.

"Am I turning you on, your majesty?" Shion could sense the smirk widening against his skin; and inwardly cursed. Because Nezumi was far too good at this.

"N-nezumi... I-" his voice shook, and the strain of the situation was evident in his higher pitch. It was all so new, so fast- Shion had never felt this hot and _aware_ before.

He could smell the strong scent of the stale air, and the heady musk of Nezumi's skin. The heat of their bodies was palpable, and it was almost stifling. Shion needed to breathe properly, but it was hard to hold onto oxygen when strong, sharp teeth grazed teasingly at his throat. A whimper caught on a choked inhale; this was too much- _too much..._

Shion was shaking, and Nezumi was nibbling against his pulse point- one of his nimble hands smoothing up from the couch to rest upon Shion's hip. A flash of unbearable arousal coursed through him, when Nezumi's tongue began to run hot, wet trails across his red ribbon like scar. He knew his face was flushed at this point, he was too keyed up to deny that fact... still, he really hoped Nezumi wouldn't notice just how turned on this was making him.

The fingers on his hip curled possessively, dragging Shion's lower half closer to Nezumi's. Their legs were flush, and intertwined. Nezumi's lips wandered up, exploring his earlobe curiously when the sensation made Shion cry out. He had no idea how sensitive that area could be...

"Please, Nezumi- I-I..." Shion tried to plead. Though whether it was for the man to stop, or keep going- he wasn't entirely sure.

Nezumi let go of his earlobe, the wet suckling sounds still ringing in his ears; and he looked down into Shion's lust blown eyes. Even in the dim room, those stormy silver eyes shone with unrivaled beauty. Nezumi tipped his head to the side thoughtfully; his pale lips now pink, and parted- his own arousal written clearly.

With a gentle smile, he pressed a soft kiss on Shion's trembling lips. "Stupid boy," he pulled away to mumble, before stealing another kiss.

They never got further than that. After a few lingering presses of lips, Nezumi pulled apart for good and shifted away.

"We should get some sleep," he murmured, his voice deep and rich from their previous activities.

Shion beamed, his hand seeking out Nezumi's to twine their fingers together.

And his heart thrummed with excitement, all the possibilities he thought were forever out of his reach, now lay cradled warmly in his hand.

 _ **E/N: please note that I still have not read the ending to the Novel series, though I am currently up to volume 3. I have read some fanfiction from people who have read all of the novels so I know a few things about the ending. Also, I pretty much have the next two chapters planned out, but I hope you let me know what exactly you would like to see from this series. The chapters don't have to be linear either, they are only like that for now because of all the interconnected ideas I have.**_

 _ **Next part will be in Nezumi's point of view again, and they are going to take a trip into the newly constructed city to visit Karan. I hope you look forward to a bit of angst. :)**_


End file.
